Essence
by Mebririth
Summary: Princess Estelle has fallen in love with Prince Legolas, he has fallen in love with Estelle, her older sister Princess Audra has fallen into jealosy, or is she really her sister Audra?
1. Welcome Back

Note: This story doesn't really have to do with anything involving Lord of the Rings very much, it's just that some characters will appear later in the story like Legolas Greenleaf. I don't own any of the LOTR characters, don't sue me, I'm only here to write the story. Please review it, I hope you enjoy the story. -^_^-  
  
Ch.1-Welcome Back  
  
***  
  
She stood on the balcony looking out as the sun rose over the tree tops. Her eyes were filled with anxiety as she awaited the return of her father.  
  
"You've been up early dear sister"  
  
"I cannot wait any longer, I did not even sleep last night"  
  
"Patience sister...patience, he will come you know, father never breaks his promise."  
  
"I know.."  
  
Her elder sister went back inside and yawned as she went to change.  
  
"If you're going to stand there all morning you'll miss breakfast!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm going to stay here...whether my stomach likes it or not." Estelle yelled back.  
  
Then, as she turned to look back at the horizon, a band of horses appeared and her father's coat of arms were on the flags held by heavily armoured men.  
  
"He's here! Father's come home!" as Estelle yelled at her older sister, she ran down from the balcony stairs, her long dress flowing at her feet and her dark chestnut hair let loose waving behind her down to her back. She jumped from the second-to-last stair step and continued running towards her father.  
  
"Father! Father! You made it! You've come back!"  
  
Her father, King Hector, came down from his horse and ran to his youngest daughter.  
  
"Dear Estelle! Oh how I've missed you so!" he picked her up and swung her around several times before setting her down.  
  
"Father! You're here!" Audra, the eldest daughter came running over and hugged her father. Both Audra and Estelle had dark chestnut hair down to their backs, and on each head they wore a crystal wreath. Not yet a crown, their coronation wasn't for two weeks.  
  
"Where's mother? Isn't she with you? Hasn't she come back?" asked Audra  
  
"No..your mother decided to stay behind and help the villagers there, but she told me to send you each a kiss and an 'I love you'.." King Hector then pecked both his girls a kiss on the head and said 'I love you' to both.  
  
"Now I must do that again because I need to give you both a kiss and an 'I love you' as well." he again kissed them both on the head and said 'I love you" for the third and fourth time. Then, he took off the heavy armour and the girls lead the way back to the castle.  
  
"Oh daddy, I cannot wait until tonight, did you know both Audra and I have prepared the most gigantic feast in your honour?"  
  
"Yes, we've also invited everyone you know, some you may not but there's no harm in meeting now is there?" said Audra.  
  
"How did you get a hold of everyone? The both of you don't even know half of the people I know."  
  
"Oh...we had a little help.." replied Audra.  
  
"From who?" questioned King Hector.  
  
"Our beloved friends over at Rivendell..." said Estelle.  
  
"Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen of course..." added Audra "Oh father, they were ever so helpful in helping us plan this feast!"  
  
"My two little girls...I've missed you both so much"  
  
"We did too father! Oh you can't imagine how dreadful it was without you or mother!" said Estelle.  
  
***  
  
END of the first chapter..so..how was it? REVIEW PLEASE I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story coming up. (And yes...to people who have already read this fic before...I DID change the name because "Estel" annoyed me...since it is one of Aragorn's many names...egh...) 


	2. The Feast

Note: I don't own anyone except for my made up characters that don't associate with LOTR. Otherwise, just review the story. Hope you enjoy it. -^_^-  
  
Ch.2-The Feast  
  
***  
  
The sun was about to set as all the elves from all distant lands came to King Hector's castle for the feast.  
  
"Oh!!! I'm so excited dear sister!"  
  
"Come now, calm down...you need to remain in control, unless you fancy a night acting all jibbery..."  
  
"All right, but you don't know how much this means to me." as her sister brushed her hair "I mean I've never thrown even a small party! This is a feast! A big one! With elves I barely know!"  
  
"You'll be alright, just don't panic when you come down the entrance hall stairs while everyone stares at you and all of those beautiful eyes are just...am I frightening you?"  
  
"N-not r-really no..."  
  
"Ok! See you in awhile" Estelle just merely smiled as her sister closed the door and left the room. She then went to the wardrobe in search for a dress.  
  
"Oh..I truly wish that mother were here." then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"My lady, I have a message for you, from your mother." said the servant as he entered the room  
  
"Oh..why thank you.." she took the piece of parchment and the servant bowed and left. Estelle read the letter:  
  
My dear Estelle,  
  
I am so sorry I cannot be there with you, and I hope you are enjoying yourself there. Lord Elrond has told me about your plans for a feast, in preparation, I have chosen a dress for you. It should be in your wardrobe, I left it there just in case you needed it when I left with your father. 'Tis the silver blue one with the white sash. It should be there. I hope you enjoy yourself, and I know you are bound to meet a new love, for I met him, he is very interested to meet you, of course, you have the choice, but he is quite the charmer I should say. I stop here, with all the love in the world,  
  
Mummy.  
  
(P.S., I hope your sister gets her letter, I've sent special ones to each of my princesses.)  
  
"Oh mother..how I miss you so...I'll take your word for the 'new love' topic though..." with that she smiled and skipped to the wardrobe in search for the dress her mother mentioned.  
  
"Ah-hah! There you are..hiding in the corner are you? You'll be worn by me tonight..you look lovely, I should try you on." she then took off the dress she was wearing and slipped on the silvery blue dress.  
  
"It's so...light and wavy..it fits me so well too, just perfect.." she said to herself looking at her mirror. "Must do my hair..where are my shoes?! Oh...I need help, I shall go to Audra!" she ran out the door with her dress on and knocked on her sister's door repeatedly.  
  
"All right, all right! I'm coming I'm coming! Great timing to knock on the door of a princess halfway through putting on her dress..." she opened the door and Estelle ran in.  
  
"Sister I need your help, I don't know what to do with my hair and what shoes to wear!"  
  
"Oh..woe is you..I can't seem to find my crystal wreath!"  
  
"It's right here..." Estelle held out the wreath for her sister to see.  
  
"How did you find that?"  
  
"You must've dropped it since you were in such a hurry....did mother send you a letter?"  
  
"Yes she did, she recommended this pink one for me.."  
  
"It looks beautiful!"  
  
"So does yours dear sister!" they both did each other's hair and read their letters to each other.  
  
***  
  
"Father...please tell me again who we're honouring at this feast?"  
  
"Oh I've told you several times already Legolas, KING HECTOR, get it through your wandering head."  
  
"Ok all right, just wanted to know..." said Legolas, a prince came trotting on his horse with his father, King Thranduil, and his horse next to him. Then when they rode past some trees, they saw the castle the feast was held in.  
  
"Oh it's magnificent father.."  
  
"Yes, quite extravagent, I've known Hector for awhile now..." they rode up to the castle, got off their horses and went inside.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the princesses were still up in Audra's room trying on shoes now...  
  
"Oh this one will have to do I guess.." as Estelle picked a pair from the mountain of shoes upon Audra's bed.  
  
"Come on now, we must go to the entance of the dining hall." so they walked briskly towards the hall and stopped at the top of a wide marble staircase. The trumpets started.  
  
"Presenting! Princess Audra! And her sister! Princess Estelle!" called the announcer. Three long tables were set in the dining hall before them, they could see everyone looking at them.  
  
"Just keep your head high and smile." said Audra under her breath. As Estelle and Audra walked down, Estelle noticed a young elf gazing upon her, she could see his deep blue eyes and his smile, the smile took her breath away. She then arrived at the middle table and sat to the right of her father across from her sister.  
  
"This feels so great! I think everyone is going to have a good time!" whispered Estelle to her father.  
  
"Yes, I think so too my dear Estelle." said the king. The feast began with the honouring of King Hector by a speech from the high priest. Then, the servants came with the food.  
  
"A toast!" yelled King Hector. "To my two daughters who I love with all my heart!"  
  
"Here-here!" yelled everyone else. Then everyone started to eat. Legolas was at the same table with Princess Estelle and they exchanged glances at each other now and then. Estelle became too shy and always turned away to look at her plate.  
  
"Estelle? You haven't eaten a thing since the appetizer, are you all right?" asked Audra.  
  
"No...I'm fine, I just, I'm not that hungry anymore..." Estelle then spent the rest of the evening picking at her food and taking little sips from her glass.  
  
"Estelle, you'd better get up the dance is about to start soon, they have to clear the tables." said Audra. Estelle got up and walked with her sister to the chairs near the wall while the waltz music started.  
  
"I think I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be back soon.." said Estelle.  
  
"All right, don't wander off too far." Audra said as she settled herself down in a chair.  
  
"I won't.." Estelle then went through the glass doors to the balcony outside, she sat down at a stone bench by a bed of roses.  
  
"So beautiful...like mother, how I miss you so..I truly wish you were here..." the stars glittered in the young night sky as the glow of the sun started to disappear in the horizon. Estelle looked upon it thinking of her mother.  
  
***  
  
In the dining hall where everyone was dancing, Legolas was in searh for Estelle but couldn't find her anywhere..  
  
"Lord Elrond? Have you seen Princess Estel?"  
  
"No..actually I haven't even talked to her since yesterday about this feast."  
  
"Where could she be?" Legolas then noticed Audra sitting in a chair by the wall.  
  
"*SIGH*, may as well dance with someone..." Legolas walked over to Audra."Milady, may I have this dance?" he held out his hand and Audra put hers upon it and walked over to the floor. As they danced around, they passed the glass doors to the balcony and Legolas noticed Estelle sitting by herself.  
  
*Ah, there she is, she seems upset, I should go over to her...after, this song ends.* thought Legolas, and the song did end. "Thank you milady for the dance"  
  
"Your welcome, as a host, I hope that you enjoy yourself tonight." said Audra with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas bowed and went towards the glass doors.  
  
***  
  
Outside, a tear was rolling down Estelle's cheek as she thought about her mother.  
  
"A princess should not cry, out in a night as beautiful as this." Estelle looked over where the voice was and there he was, standing by the door. He walked towards her and sat down beside her so that he was facing the castle while Estelle was facing the night sky.  
  
*He's the one I saw looking at me when I came down the stairs...he really is quite handsome, I wonder what his name is...* thought Estelle.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Estelle.  
  
"I? I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood...you must be Princess Estelle...you look beautiful tonight, why are you upset?"  
  
"I miss my mother, she was supposed to come back but stayed behind to help the village, I am selfish to have her all to myself.."  
  
"Your mother? Queen Meridian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have met with her, she was very generous to my father and I"  
  
*He must be the one my mother mentioned..."quite the charmer"...he IS very handsome indeed...* thought Estelle.  
  
"Y-you have met with my mother?"  
  
"Why yes I just told you that."  
  
"I miss her.."  
  
"I miss my mother too...she didn't come with my father and I tonight, she's off somewhere as well, mother's tend to care about others besides their own children don't they?"  
  
"Hehe, I guess they do..." Estelle smiled at Legolas and he returned it.  
  
*His smile, so...wonderful...makes me weak in the knees...good thing I'm sitting*  
  
Estelle and Legolas started to talk throughout the night while everyone else was dancing inside. Later on, Arwen and Elrond came outside.  
  
"Ah...Legolas, you have found her?"  
  
"Yes Elrond, otherwise I would be sitting here by my lonely self."  
  
"Oh Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond, thank you so much for everything you've done to help, I owe you both so much!" said Estelle, as she hugged them both.  
  
"We were very glad to be of help" said Arwen.  
  
"The dancing will be over very soon, you two might want to get back inside." said Elrond. "Would my lovely daughter like one last dance tonight with her very old father?"  
  
"Why I'd love to!" replied Arwen and they said goodbye to Estelle and Legolas.  
  
"Would you like a dance with me?" asked Legolas  
  
"I'd love one." Legolas got up and held out his hand for Estelle, she placed her hand upon it and Legolas kissed it.  
  
"Milady..." Legolas gestured his hand to the doors and they went inside. They went to the center of the floor and started to go with the music. It was a waltz tune and they were left some space in the center, soon enough, almost everyone was watching. Audra was also watching and felt a little taken back that her sister had become center of attention with the elf she found to like a bit when they danced.  
  
*That elf...what is his name? How did he come to dance with Estelle?...oh yes...they were talking on the balcony...* thought Audra, she choked and ran towards her room, gasping for air..  
  
"*GASP* I...need...Essence..." she put her hand on her throat and ran towards her drawer compartment in the wardrobe, she took out a glass bottle with clear liquid and drank some of it.  
  
"Ahh...I must get more..I'll get it tomorrow morning, while picking flowers tomorrow with my pretty little sister..." she gave a small sinister laugh and hid the bottle, then she went back to the dining hall entrance stairs feeling rejuvinated. The music just ended and she saw Estelle and Legolas bow to the applausing crowd. Audra looked upon her sister with a raised eyebrow.  
  
***  
  
HOW was that eh? More coming up soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ok? You'll get why Audra has become so evil later on in the story...I mean...really...later on. 


	3. The Garden

Note: Just review the story. Enjoy.  
  
Ch.3-The Garden  
  
***  
  
It was early in the afternoon when Estelle and Audra got ready to go out to the garden. They were standing by the back door that led outside. Just then, Legolas came by on his horse.  
  
"I thought you'd left last night" said Audra.  
  
"No, my father wants to talk with your father, some 'quality time' he wanted.." said Legolas as he jumped down. "We're going to be staying here for awhile, does that create a problem for you ladies?" added Legolas.  
  
"Of course not! Stay as long as you like!" said Estelle with excitement. Audra just smiled.  
  
"Why don't we all head out to the garden? Such a lovely day." suggested Audra.  
  
"Yes, why don't you come along Legolas." said Estelle.  
  
"Alright then." said Legolas. They all headed for the garden and Audra felt for the Essence bottle in her pocket.  
  
"I think I'll go over here, I want to pick some wild flowers."  
  
"All right, we'll meet back here where the lillies are" said Estelle. Audra then headed far to the right until she reached a vine covered bush that stood high above her. She whispered a password and the vines started to recoil and the bush became an arch entrance to a waterfall.  
  
"Ah...the Waterfall of Essence, a bottle of this...and a pinch of nectar from the Hybrid orchid" she then went and filled her bottle with the water from the waterfall and went over to a small plant in a glass vase. She took some nectar and dropped it in the bottle, the nectar disappeared and she put the bottle back into her pocket. She went back through the arch and whispered another password and the arch turned back into a bush and the vines covered it up again. Hastily, she went to scrounge around for some wild flowers to show she had actually gone for wild flowers.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Estelle were walking along far from where Audra had been. They went through some rose beds and Legolas picked a white rose.  
  
"For you milady..." Legolas smoothed out the thorns and handed it to Estelle.  
  
"Why thank you, it's so beautiful.." she smelled the fragrent scent. "..smells wonderful too, I don't really get much time to walk around the gardens now that my coronation is coming up soon."  
  
"Your coronation? Am I invited?" asked a smirky Legolas.  
  
"Why of course! Wouldn't want you to miss it!" said Estelle and she laughed. They continued on walking and talking until Legolas decided to stop at a tree to sit.  
  
"Estelle, you are truly beautiful today, well, I'm not saying you weren't last ni-" Legolas was stopped as Estelle put a finger on his lips. She then leaned over and kissed him. He returned the favour. Just then Audra walked by and saw them at the end of the path. Anger was in her eyes, she reached for the Essence and hid behind a bush, she took several sips to calm down. She regained herself and slowly walked by again this time slapping her feet on the ground to show she was coming.  
  
"Oh! Dear sister I didn't know you were coming!" said a surprised Estelle.  
  
"Oh? Have I interuppted something?" Audra faked the question.  
  
"Oh, no...don't worry about it..we were just..talking and-" started Legolas.  
  
"We were just talking, erm...why don't we all head back to the castle shall we?" suggested Estelle.  
  
"Yes, lets.." said Audra. The three of them walked back to the castle and Legolas' horse still stood there.  
  
"I should return her back to the stables...I shall leave for now, goodbye." he took Estelle's hand and kissed it, then backed away to his horse.  
  
"You fancy him?" asked Audra.  
  
"W-well..."  
  
"You never hide things from me do you sister? I've known you long enough to know that."  
  
"All right! All right! You caught me! I'm guilty!"  
  
"Thought so." Audra smirked at her sister then walked back into the castle.  
  
"Is that all? You're just going to leave me here?" Estelle called back. No answer. "Fine! Don't talk to me!" she stood there all alone as the sun beat down on her, feeling foolish she went inside.  
  
***  
  
PRETTY short. Review please. Oh and Audra isn't actually evil, you'll know why later on...LATER on... 


	4. Trust and Change

Note: Erm...just review it.  
  
Ch.4-Trust and Change  
  
***  
  
Audra went up to her bedroom and locked the door, she took out her bottle of Essence and started drinking more of it. The bottle wasn't peticularly small, it was because her pocket was very big and kept the bottle well hidden.  
  
"My dear Essence..." her voice had now changed, it had become dark and sly. "I will get you my darling sister, Legolas shall be with me..-no!" Audra's original voice was trying to fight back, "-why are you doing this to me?!" cried a weak Audra. The evil voice fought back "-you have no control over me! You will never! Unless you want to die, I suggest you shut your little whiny mouth!" Audra had no control whatsoever, she collapsed on the ground with sweat all over her face when she tried to fight back, then the evil started again and Audra stood up, the sweat disappeared and she hid the Essence away. "I hope you don't mind my dear Estelle, if I were to go and chat with Legolas.." Audra's voice had come back, but she was still evil.  
  
***  
  
At the stables, Legolas was finishing up with his horse and he put all the straps away.  
  
"Hello Legolas." said Audra. Legolas jumped as if Audra had come suddenly out of nowhere.  
  
"Why hello milady" he said politely. Audra came closer until she was almost face to face with Legolas.  
  
"What a lovely horse you've got there.." Audra tried to pat the horse but it neighed and backed away.  
  
"She doesn't like strangers" Legolas said quickly and he turned away to his horse and walked it inside the stable. Audra joined him.  
  
"How's your stay here? Are you happy?" asked Audra, trying to make conversation.  
  
"It's fine." Legolas said quickly again. Audra was slowly moving her eyes around and looked about the ceiling...  
  
"...So tell me...are you..involved with anyone?" Audra asked innocently, she moved in closer to Legolas.  
  
"...er...n-no..not really..." lied Legolas.  
  
"Oh...it would be ok to do this then?..." Audra attempted a kiss but Legolas pushed her away and walked out of the stable near the castle.  
  
"Why are you resisting? I thought you said you weren't involved with anyone...are you lying to me?" the evil side of Audra was coming back and Legolas kept a distance. Audra looked upon Legolas' eyes and gazed into them, Legolas, as if in a trance, slowly walked towards Audra.  
  
"Come my love, kiss me." Audra took hold of Legolas and kissed him, Legolas, now realizing what he was doing pushed her away. He looked up at the castle walls and saw Estelle looking through a window, she turned and ran.  
  
"Estelle! No! I didn't mean to! Estelle please!" he said as he ran towards the castle and went in search for Estelle.  
  
"Hahaha...my dear Legolas, look what you did...oh! Was it my fault? Innocent old me?" Audra smirked and walked back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Legolas meanwhile was having the hardest time in finding Estelle, he then saw her running across the hall opposite of him.  
  
"Estelle!" called Legolas. "Estelle please! Listen to me! It didn't mean anything! Your sister doesn't mean anything to me! It's you that I care about! Please Estelle!"  
  
"If she didn't mean anything to you, then why did you kiss her?! Why didn't you stop immediately? You came towards her! You stopped after several seconds!" Estelle yelled back as they both were still walking facing each other in opposite halls that were on each side of the dining hall.  
  
"I didn't know what came over me! I didn't want to! Please Estelle! You have to believe me!" pleaded Legolas. Then both of them came meeting with each other at the end of the hallway, they walked to the center of a connecting hall at the top of the grand stairs and faced each other.  
  
"I only care about you." said Legolas as he gazed into Estelle's eyes. Estelle had tears down her face.  
  
"No...no, no! Why are you doing this to me? How can I make sure I can believe you? How can I make sure I can trust you again?!" sobbed Estelle.  
  
"..Because...because I'm in love with you, I love you so much Estelle.." said Legolas, he took her into his arms and she let him embrace her. They stood there holding each other for awhile until a servant came with a piece of paper.  
  
"For you my lady.." said the servant. "A message from your mother."  
  
"Thank you" said Estelle, the servant bowed and walked away. Estelle began to read the message out loud as both Legolas and Estelle started to walk down to the dining hall stairs...  
  
My dearest Estelle,  
  
Oh how I miss you so...how are you doing? Are you getting prepared for your big coronation? Have I told you that I will be there for it? Yes, I will be arriving very soon, because I must help both of my girls get ready! And I must ask, how was the feast for your father? Did you meet 'him'? He really is quite the handsome one if you know what I mean... (When Estelle read this, Legolas grinned and seemed quite smug) Anyway, I miss both you and your sister so much, I can't wait until I come. I hope you will be happy to see me. I'll stop here for now, I will be seeing both you, Audra and your father very soon. With all the love in the world,  
  
Mummy.  
  
"Has your mother said anything else about me?" said Legolas with a grin.  
  
"She DID say you were 'quite the charmer' .." said Estelle. "..and you are.." Legolas smiled the smile and Estelle almost lost her balance.  
  
"Let's erm...sit down at one of the tables." said Estelle as they walked down to the dining hall and sat down at a table.  
  
"So...your big coronation is coming up...I'll get to see your mother again..to show that you have met me and that I should thank her for telling me about you...oh did I say that outloud?" said Legolas and he laughed.  
  
"What did she say about me?! Please tell me!"  
  
"Oh you won't have to worry, only good things come out of your mother, she said that you were very beautiful and you were the youngest, she also mentioned your love for roses...thats how I came to giving you that white one..do you still have it with you?"  
  
"Why yes, it's right here.." Estelle took the rose out of her sash that was tied around her waist and showed it to Legolas.  
  
"Still beautiful, like you.." said Legolas, and he put the rose in her hair, of course, if you remember reading before that Legolas had smoothed out the thorns so there were no more.  
  
"Oh Legolas, how could I have ever doubted you...you truly are so loving and caring...I love you so much." she smiled at him and they both leaned towards each other to kiss..but was stopped as they heard Audra walk in.  
  
"Oh why hello you two! Have I interrupted something yet again? I am so sorry.." said an innocent Audra.  
  
"Yes sister, you have interrupted something, now could you please leave us at peace..."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah...I can't, I was sent to tell Legolas that his father needed him. I am to escort him to his father at once."  
  
"I can go by myself thank you" said Legolas.  
  
"Yes..but I am to-"  
  
"He said that he is all right by himself, now let him go" said Estelle. Legolas mouthed the words "I'll be back" and left.  
  
"Fine then, I shall stay here, why don't us sisters talk? Like we used to?"  
  
"Why did you kiss him?" started Estelle.  
  
"What are you talking about?" lied Audra.  
  
"You know what I mean, you kissed him, you LURED him.."  
  
"I did nothing of such...you should blame him...he should be the one accused of kissing ME!" Audra's voice grew as well as her anger.  
  
"I saw it, I did blame him, but I should never have..I trust him, I always have and will...it's you that  
  
I worry about...you have changed sister..you are not the Audra I knew."  
  
"What do you mean, I've always been Audra..I-" Audra stopped, she choked and started running away..  
  
"Audra?! Audra are you all right?! Audra?!" Estelle started to run to her sister but Audra had gone too far ahead and Estelle saw her go up the stairs pushing Legolas out of the way as he came back.  
  
"What's wrong? She seemed...like she couldn't breathe." said a surprised Legolas.  
  
"Something's wrong...she has never been like this before...as if she, as if she's not my sister Audra anymore."  
  
***  
  
WELL that may not have made much sense but oh well! Just review the story...the whole point of the story is coming up...its just taking it's sweet time...REVIEW PLEASE. 


	5. Dearest Audra

Note: Just review it. Reviews'll get me going here.  
  
Ch.5- Dearest Audra  
  
***  
  
The next few days, Estelle and Legolas had been getting closer than before, they stayed together almost everyday. Legolas' father had wanted to stay of course, to talk with King Hector, but then...  
  
"Legolas, I think I am ready to leave, I have settled and talked long with King Hector and I think it is time to go now." said King Thranduil.  
  
"Father...please..may I stay longer? I have fallen in love with Princess Estelle, I cannot leave her now."  
  
"Ah...yes, I have seen the both of you together often, I'm guessing you two are very close?"  
  
"Yes father, I just told you I am falling in love with her.." said an impatient Legolas.  
  
"Ok, ok...I heard you the first time, *SIGH* all right then, you may stay, but you must ask King Hector for his approval, in fact he is available right now, why don't you go to him? I will see you later then. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you so much father!" Legolas ran off thinking of how happy he was now that his father had let him stay.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Estelle was walking through the halls when she heard Legolas running towards her.  
  
"Estelle! Estelle! My father has let me stay!" shouted Legolas as he came running.  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful news!" Estelle replied and ran towards Legolas, Legolas then caught her and spun her around several times.  
  
"Now I just need your father's approval" said Legolas as he set Estelle down.  
  
"Come, I will take you to my father and we'll both ask, I'm very sure he will let you."  
  
Estelle took Legolas' hand and they both ran towards King Hector's study. When they got there, they knocked on the big heavy doors and they heard Hector's voice.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Legolas and Estelle pushed open the doors, just as Estelle came in, she stopped. There by her father's desk was her loving mother, Queen Meridian.  
  
"Mummy..?" said Estelle as tears started to build up.  
  
"Oh...my darling daughter! Come here!" Estelle ran towards her mother and the both of them hugged and didn't want to let go.  
  
"Oh mother, you don't know how much I've missed you! I think about how you're not here with daddy, and now, I guess I don't have to worry anymore.." sobbed Estelle.  
  
"Your mother just came in this morning, I was just going to bring her downstairs to greet you in fact." said a smiling King Hector. Just then, Estelle remembered why she and Legolas was here.  
  
"Oh, father, Legolas and I need to ask you something.." Estelle took Legolas' arm and he stood before King Hector.  
  
"Er, your highness? Would it be possible if I were to stay awhile longer here while my father goes back home..?" Legolas felt very nervous, this was his first time questioning King Hector.  
  
"Stay here? Of course! Why not?" said Hector with all smiles. Legolas felt relieved and smiled.  
  
"Ah...Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." said Queen Meridian.  
  
"Your highness." Legolas bowed politely.  
  
"Oh, no need for that, it wasn't that long since I talked to you, you know. I see you have met my wonderful daughter Estelle?"  
  
"Yes, we have grown very fond of each other." replied Legolas. Queen Meridian winked at him.  
  
"My Estelle, you've grown so much since I left with your father, I'm just so happy I won't miss both of my princesses' coronation!"  
  
"I'm so glad that you're back!" Estelle smiled and hugged her mother again.  
  
***  
  
Audra, in her bedroom, sat on her bed humming a tune while brushing her hair. The Essence was sitting on her bedside table.  
  
"Oh, mother's back isn't she? Sending her letters to me, I should greet her..." this was Audra's dark side. Her possesed side, the real Audra was trapped inside the darkness. The real Audra was remembering how it happened, how she got possesed and trapped in the dark...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"NO! Wh-what do you want from me?! Audra was on the ground backing away from a shadowed figure. It was late at night outside and Audra had just come back from taking a late night stroll because she couldn't sleep. "Please! Leave me be! What do you want?!" pleaded Audra as she started to back into a dead end, this was it she thought, this was it. "Please..! No..! NO...!" Audra screamed with agony as the shadow went inside her. Audra then stood up and as if in a trance, she never blinked and walked to the gardens to the hidden waterfall of Essence. There, a bottle stood waiting and she filled it with the water, she picked the nectar from the Hybrid orchid and dropped it into the Essence, she drank it and the dark side came over her.  
  
"My Essence, I have lived again, this body is good for me, she is a princess, I'm going to enjoy this..." hissed a dark voice.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Audra stopped brushing her hair and started to gasp for air, her hand shaking, she reached over to grab the Essence but instead knocked it over and it crashed to the floor shattering the bottle to pieces with the liquid inside spilling all over.  
  
"No!" Audra's dark side shrieked and collapsed to the floor. The shadow came out of Audra and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
In King Hector's study, the four of them turned as they had heard the shriek from Audra's room.  
  
"What was that?" asked Estelle.  
  
"Somebody screamed, I think it was your sister." said Legolas looking worried. They all raced out the doors into the hallways to Audra's bedroom. When they came to the room, Legolas carefully opened the door and saw Audra lying on the floor with the shattered pieces of glass. Legolas approached her and checked around to see if anyone was there.  
  
"Nobody's here, I wonder what happened.." said Estelle as she came behind Legolas. Queen Meridian had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock, tears started to come and she started shaking, King Hector tried to calm her.  
  
"Come, we must tell the healers what happened, I am very sure our daughter will be just fine." King Hector slowly tried to lead Queen Meridian downstairs to the healers.  
  
"I am so worried, although she hasn't been acting up lately, she is still my beloved sister." said Estelle solemnly.  
  
"Do not worry, she's still breathing, she's just knocked out."  
  
***  
  
Days had passed since the incident with Audra, she still lay in bed unconscious, the healers tried everything but just couldn't wake her up. The coronation was edging closer and closer.  
  
"*SIGH* She still hasn't waked up and we havn't seen any new signs of her waking at all, she might have to miss her coronation." reported a healer.  
  
"No, please, are you sure you have tried everything? My daughter cannot miss this coronation! I can't move the date! It has been planned for that day and that day only! She will be crowned, I cannot change that, it is not my decision!" cried Queen Meridian. The coronation was not planned by her or King Hector, it was planned by one of the high kingdoms who decided on matters like this. Queen Meridian couldn't take it, the thought of her very own daughter not being able to make it to her coronation was not an option.  
  
***  
  
It was early in the evening and the sky turned orange and pink as the sun slowly below the tree tops. Up on a balcony, Legolas and Estelle stood holding each other, Legolas of course, comforting Estelle.  
  
"I'm so worried, what if she doesn't wake up at all? What if she misses her coronation?!" Estelle let go a bit to look up at Legolas.  
  
"I'm sure she'll wake up, she has to make it for the coronation, she still has time you know" said Legolas. The coronation wasn't for 3 days. Legolas and Estelle stayed together for the remainder of the evening, talking long into the night about Audra and the coronation.  
  
"I just wished that I knew what was going on about her before she went unconcious, she always seemed to run away to her room, it looked like she couldn't breathe."  
  
"I know what you mean, I've seen her run down the halls clasping her throat several times, has she always been like this? Has she EVER been like this?"  
  
"No, she's never been like this, I know her really well, as long as I've lived with her, she's never had any major sicknesses or injuries...I'm just really worried, I want her to wake up, she's my only sister and I love her so much.." a tear rolled down Estelle's cheek, Legolas wiped it and they headed down to the dining hall for a late meal.  
  
***  
  
HOW was that? Wasn't really interesting...I don't know, you just review it and tell me what you think, positive or not, REVIEW, reviews keep me going. Keep them coming! 


	6. Attempt

Note: Um..review, read, usual. (Again, nothing to do with Lord of the Rings and i mean NOTHING, don't own anyone, blah blah blah...don't sue me.)  
  
Ch.6- Attempt  
  
***  
  
It was the night before the coronation. Everyone was getting prepared, even Audra, now that she had awakened. Audra, was no longer possesed, she explained only things that she remembered like that night when she encountered the shadow to everyone and apologized for any wrong-doings. Though she wasn't going to be back to normal for long...  
  
"Mother these dresses are so beautiful! But must we wear these heavy cloaks?" asked Audra as she held out a large red velvet cloak trimmed with white.  
  
"Yes love, you must, it is required." said Queen Meridian's kind voice.  
  
"Is everyone going to be there? All of the kingdoms?" asked Estelle.  
  
"Why of course, it is a very big event, now I want you girls to go down to the dining hall to practice your walk again, go on now." Meridian gestured her daughters out and they followed her to the dining hall. When they walked through the hallways, Estelle saw Legolas walking on the opposite side and yelled out his name.  
  
"Legolas!" Estelle yelled across the hall, Legolas turned and smiled. "Come and watch us practice!" yelled Estelle.  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of busy right now, I'm really sorry, I have to do something, I'll see you tonight at the banquet though!" Legolas yelled back.  
  
"All right then, I'll wait!" Estelle replied and turned back to following her mother. They stopped at the top of the wide stairs leading down to the dining hall and Meridian showed them the walk once again as she had done many times that afternoon and the day before.  
  
"Now girls, I want you to try it again, Audra you first." Audra stood up straight and held her head high trying to keep her head up, she had one hand on the rail and one holding her dress slightly, she tried not to trip and managed to walk down successfully.  
  
"All right, very well done dear! You'll be brilliant tomorrow!" said Meridian with a smile. "Ok then Estelle, you next." Estelle tried to keep her head up and put her hand on the rail and held her dress slightly, she then walked down as her sister did.  
  
*Oh, this is so hard! I don't want to trip, Audra does this so easily!* thought Estelle. Estelle reached the last step and almost tripped, but she managed to straighten herself up.  
  
"You two will be so wonderful tomorrow! I can't wait! Come on, lets do this one last time to make sure." said Meridian. Estelle and Audra climbed up the steps again and Audra was about to walk down but heard a voice...  
  
"I will be back...don't you worry my dear..." hissed a dark raspy voice.  
  
"Estelle?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Oh, well nevermind..probably just hearing things.."  
  
"Come on now Audra, you don't want to keep the guests waiting tomorrow if you take this long!" stated her mother. Audra then started to walk down and walked over to her mother. Estelle then followed and made it without tripping.  
  
"All right girls, lets go wash up for the banquet!" Meridian lead her daughters to their rooms and helped them prepare and wash up. This banquet was as important as the one that was to be held for the coronation tomorrow, this banquet was like Christmas Eve to Christmas Day.  
  
***  
  
Legolas meanwhile, was outside in the gardens looking for something..  
  
"All of these flowers are beautiful, I must pick one...something special..." Legolas was walking through when he thought he heard something behind a large vine covered bush. He walked over slowly and tried to hear what was going on...  
  
"My Essence, you have to help me...I have to go back to that girl.., what was her name? Oh yes, Audra..." hissed a dark voice. Legolas leaned in to listen more closely. "I need a body desperately, I'm weakening......what? You smell a body?" the shadow started to make sniffing sounds and Legolas backed away, he panicked and started to run. He wanted to tell Estelle what was going on but was stopped, as he turned the corner the shadow stood before him.  
  
"So...you have been listening in my private conversation with Essence?" said the shadow.  
  
"What do you want?" Legolas tried to act up. "What are you going to do to Audra?!"  
  
"Oh...well why should YOU worry? You're more interested with that sister of hers...Estelle, aren't you?" the shadow said in a dark sly voice.  
  
"What do you know of Estelle and I? What are you doing here?" asked Legolas sternly.  
  
"I know a lot of things, like...why Audra was acting that particular way about a week ago...and why she started to like you and reacted to jealosy..." said the shadow.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Legolas was getting mad. "Why did you do it?!"  
  
"Well, I have to live, don't I? I needed a body, she seemed nice enough, I 'borrowed' her the night before her father's return, wasn't that difficult really...say...you know I don't mind 'borrowing' male bodies...you look mighty healthy..." the shadow started to move towards Legolas. Legolas started to run and tried to find a way towards the castle, he was close to the entrance, he could see the walls of the castle. The shadow stopped him.  
  
"What do you want from me?!"  
  
"That's quite similiar to what Audra said when I wanted to 'borrow' her..." Legolas turned the otherway and headed for the castle, he reached the castle doors and ran into several people in the halls, he wanted to find Estelle, he wanted to warn her and everybody else.  
  
***  
  
I know it was pretty hasty to have Audra wake up so soon but its the end of that...all I want is for you ppl to read it and review. 


	7. The Banquet

Note: Same thing as last time, don't own anyone except for myself and my made-up char...just...R&R...  
  
Ch.7-The Banquet  
  
***  
  
Legolas continued to run through the hallways to find Estel or Audra, he then saw them with their mother all dressed for the banquet.  
  
"Estel! Audra! Queen Meridian! I must talk with you right now!"  
  
"Oh Legolas, come and walk with us to the banquet!" said Estel cheerfully.  
  
"This is an important matter, I must warn you...I saw the shadow...the one that possesed Audra before."  
  
"What?! Where?" asked Audra.  
  
"In the gardens...she wanted to possess me, I got away so I could tell you."  
  
"It wants to come back to me...I heard a voice awhile ago...it wants my body." said Audra.  
  
"What are we going to do?! The banquet is about to start and our coronation is tomorrow!" exclaimed Estel.  
  
"No...no...no...this can't happen, I won't allow it, the shadow tried to ruin our lives before but it stops here.." Queen Meridian stomped her foot down to show she meant it.  
  
"Come on, let's just go to the banquet, we'll just have to keep our eyes open, we must tell everybody." said Audra, the four of them headed for the dining hall.  
  
***  
  
In the garden, the shadow, who is called Potentia, paced around to figure out a way to get at Audra.  
  
"What can I do...what can I do...what if I get her tonight? At the banquet? In front of people...no......I know! The coronation tomorrow, right before the crown touches her head, in front of A LOT of people...to show how powerful I am...I will live again...Audra...I will be back, your body is healthy, you are not in a relationship, that is a good thing...I can get Legolas finally...but he is with Estel...that scrawny little..." Potentia suddenly stopped, she (yes Potentia's a she) heard the bush move slightly. "...someone else is spying on me?..." Potentia disappeared and stopped in front of a servant from the castle.  
  
"Wh-who are you?! What do you want?!" cried the servant.  
  
"The question is...what are YOU doing here? You are a servant, shouldn't you be inside?...Inside...hm...you er...you seem pretty healthy to me...running around the hallways...you get to go anywhere don't you?" Potentia moved towards the servant, who started to back away, Potentia didn't waste time, she went inside the servant's body. A scream could be heard in the night.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Legolas, who looked around the dining hall.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Audra.  
  
"I think it was a scream." said Legolas.  
  
"I don't like this...what if the shadow comes back? What if she tries to kill one of us?!...Audra, I really don't think you should be out in the open like this..." Estel was very worried.  
  
"Come now, we must go and tell everybody." stated Queen Meridian. They went to the dining hall so that Legolas and Queen Meridian could take their seats. King Hector was already seated at the head of one of three long tables. Queen Meridian sat next to him while Audra and Estel had to stay at the top of the stairs so they could walk down, this wasn't as big of a walk as it was going to be at the coronation.  
  
"Keep an eye out, but don't look worried, we'll tell everybody at the toast." whispered Audra to Estel's ear as Audra began to walk down the stairs. Estel still looked nervous but tried to keep her composure. Down at the tables, Legolas was sitting near Queen Meridian, they whispered to King Hector about what was happening but King Hector didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Why are we worrying about this now? This is a banquet! Everything must be in order!"  
  
"You must listen your highness! This shadow will take over your daughter! Like it did before!" whispered Legolas.  
  
"Please my love, listen to what we have to say, for it is true, please, tell everyone when you give your toast." Queen Meridian was trying her best to pursuade her husband.  
  
"All right, I'll tell them at the toast, after that, noone is to speak a word about it!"  
  
"Oh and please my love, try not to panic everyone."  
  
"You think I never thought of that? This topic won't be anyone's fancy!"  
  
As Estel came down from the stairs, she took her seat by her mother, across Audra with Legolas beside her.  
  
"Is my father going to tell everyone as he gives his toast?" whispered Estel to Legolas.  
  
"Yes, I just hope he will...he seemed quite reluctant to believe us."  
  
King Hector raised his glass and then everyone began to look at him.  
  
"I just have a few words to say..."  
  
***  
  
In the gardens, Potentia was in her new body, the servant. She dusted herself off and began to casually walk into the castle. She saw other servants walk around in the halls and just barely heard King Hector's toast.  
  
"The dining hall, my body is waiting for me..." Potentia began to head for the kitchens. "My pretty...I shall serve glorious food to you..." Potentia reached the kitchens and walked around to find the food that was to be served, it was soup as the appetizer..."Perfect..."  
  
***  
  
King Hector meanwhile, was going on and on about the coronation and his daughters when Queen Meridian nudged him. "...and I just have one last thing to say..." he looked around at everyone's smiling faces and then he looked at Audra, he looked at her pleading eyes. King Hector did nothing but gave her apolegetic ones. "...enjoy the banquet and eat well!" Audra, Estel, Legolas and Queen Meridian looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"Sir, your highness, why didn't you tell everyone?! You said that you would! This is a very serious matter! You daughter is in danger, do you not care?!" Legolas was trying not to raise his voice as he was very angry indeed.  
  
"Please! Daddy! Why didn't you do it?! You had the chance!" exclaimed Estel.  
  
"My love, please, tell us why..!" Queen Meridian was almost begging her husband and was almost in tears. Audra, couldn't believe it, she just looked at her father feeling distrust, she felt as if her father didn't care about her at all, a tear began to roll down her cheek. King Hector, was feeling very irritated, he too had tears and looked upon his daughter again..  
  
"I didn't tell them because I didn't care about you Audra..." he began...he paused, and looked down at the table. He was speechless.  
  
"Your highness? Are you all right?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm fine, but...Audra, if I had told everyone about the shadow, or Potentia.."  
  
"You knew about this shadow your highness?" said Legolas.  
  
"Yes...and I knew that she wanted my Audra so that she could take you Legolas, Potentia wanted Audra and you..."  
  
"M-me and Legolas? But why? Why my body? Why not Estel?" asked Audra.  
  
"When Potentia took over you, the real you had feelings for Legolas, yes, I shouldn't have said that but its true, isn't it Audra?"  
  
"Y-yes, it's true..." Audra blushed a deep crimson red, since she was in the presence of Legolas. Legolas smiled at her and it was that special smile. Audra just blushed even more.  
  
"...well as I was saying, she didn't want to take Estel's body because Estel was actually in love. Audra just liked Legolas but didn't feel that love. Potentia was just all jealosy, she was jealosy and she reacted to jealosy. She would never love. That's why it was only Audra."  
  
"Wow...I guess that would explain everything...but tell me father, how do you know all of this?" asked Estel.  
  
"Well it is my castle isn't it? I have my ways, lets just say I'm at the right place at the right time when Potentia talks to herself in personal conversations." Hector winked at Audra.  
  
"My love, you didn't tell me any of this before!" exclaimed Queen Meridian.  
  
"That's because you were at the village before and I had just gotten all of this information this morning."  
  
"...so you didn't want everyone else knowing this didn't you? It didn't involve them..." said Legolas.  
  
"That's quite right."  
  
***  
  
In the kitchens, they were all doing last minute preparations, Potentia got ready and made sure she had the right dish...for she had poured some Essence into a bowl for Audra.  
  
"I will get you...this is just to prepare you for tomorrow...tomorrow's going to be a very big day indeed..." Potentia put the soup on a tray and began to walk out of the kitchens into the halls and headed right for Audra, she placed the soup in front of her and said, "Enjoy". Everyone else got their soup and began to slurp off their spoons, Audra took her spoon to her lips and drank the soup, as it went down her throat, she began to cough.  
  
"Audra? Are you all right?" Queen Meridian began to look worried and started to pat her daughter's back.  
  
"W-water! I n-need water!" said Audra clutching her throat. A servant came rushing with water and Audra began to wash it down, she took several deep breaths and she calmed down.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
Potentia saw what happened and smiled. "See you again tomorrow Audra, Legolas, you shall be mine as well..."  
  
***  
  
didn't really make sense did it? That's what I thought, just review please. 


End file.
